


Photosynthesis

by snowflakesuccubus



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakesuccubus/pseuds/snowflakesuccubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sooner or later, every flower ends up falling in love with the sun.</p><p>(I blame dashingicecream on tumblr for this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Lie Ren discovered the existence of Yang Xiao Long, he resigned himself to dealing with yet another loud, destructive girl in his life. He dreaded what might come to pass should she ever collaborate with Nora on anything. And yet, as friendship brought their paths together more and more often, he slowly figured out all the ways that Yang was completely different from his childhood friend.

One of them, of course, was a rather impolite observation and he decided not to think about it too much.

(Nora would never forgive him.)

It wasn’t long before Ren would bristle whenever he overheard misguided comparisons between Yang and Nora. Yes, they were similar in a lot of ways, but their differences, what made them unique and individual, were far greater. Where Nora was distractible, spontaneous, and childish, Yang was focused, quick-thinking, and remarkably mature, a side of her that was usually concealed under her crass sense of humor.

Ren appreciated the moments when it showed.

They started having tea together once in a while, talking of their teammates with fondness, discussing what they so rarely had a chance to otherwise, caught up the bustle of their lives. They compared their tastes for different things, argued playfully about the superiority of one tea over another, how much sugar or cream to add to certain blends, and even about which was the most visually appealing when prepared right. Ren discovered that Yang was _very_ passionate in her opinions, and had to suppress a laugh when Yang declared her willingness to fight anyone who disagreed with her about jasmine.

“What, you got a problem?” she accused teasingly. “‘Cause you better _not_. Jasmine is sacred. I _will_ fight you.”

Ren chuckled. “I’ll keep my blasphemy to myself, then.”

Yang narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head. “I can’t just let this heresy slide, you know. This means war.”

He smiled. “So be it.”

Almost the next day, they took to sparring. They used the old gyms, which saw increasingly less use as time went on, and so were rarely full, if inhabited at all. Ren preferred not having anyone else there, anyway.

He wasn’t trying to get her alone on purpose, and certainly wasn’t the jealous type. Nothing like that. But when Yang got going in their fights, there was something beautiful about her that a small part of Ren wanted to believe was only his to see.

More often than not, it was the look in Yang’s eye the split second before she knocked Ren to the floor and pinned him there.

He sighed and tapped the mat, conceding to her the victory, groaning as he realized this had been their tiebreaker match for that night. She sat up, and Ren rolled his eyes while Yang celebrated to herself, fist pumping in the air. He smiled up at her, endeared, and her eyes twinkled as she grinned smugly. Ren’s heart pounded in his ears, adrenaline still coursing through him from the fight, and he hadn’t noticed he’d been staring until Yang waved a hand in front of his face.

“Earth to Ren, come in Lie Ren, this is Captain Xiao Long speaking,” she quipped, and Ren blinked. Yang laughed at him, and he realized something else.

Yang was still on top of him.

He could probably play the flush in his cheeks off as a byproduct of the fight. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d felt them heat up while they were sparring. But it suddenly started to dawn on him that maybe exertion wasn’t the reason he’d been blushing after all.

_Shit._

He’d never been able to deny that Yang was beautiful, and neither had anyone else he’d known who’d seen her. So yes, okay, she was attractive. But the fact hit him all over again like a train, and he couldn’t stop his next breath from coming out raggedly.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Yang quirked an eyebrow as Ren pointedly fixed his gaze on the far wall. She opened her mouth as if to question it, but she soon put two and two together. She breathed an apologetic _oops_ and Ren mentally kicked himself for watching her lips as they formed the sound.

He was quite grateful when Yang clambered off of him, standing up and offering him a hand. He took it, pulling himself up, and finding himself very, _very_ close to the blonde’s face. He could probably count the number of freckles dotting her nose. He held his breath, not trusting it anymore. Especially when Yang’s was tickling his mouth.

The seconds felt like hours. Finally, Yang jumped backwards, and Ren allowed himself to let out a sigh. Of relief or disappointment, he couldn’t tell.

Yang stared at him for a few more seconds before hurriedly starting to gather up her things. “Uh. Yes. Right. Good… good match. You, uh, you fought good.”

He nodded, avoiding her eyes for fear he’d get lost in them again.

“Same time next week, then?” she asked.

“Yeah. See you then.”

Yang gave a thumbs-up as she left. Ren remained where he stood, still reeling. Minutes passed before he thought to fetch his stuff.

 _Shit,_ he thought to himself for the hundredth time since the fight ended. _I’m in really, really deep shit._

—————

“I’m in really, really deep shit,” Yang groaned into Blake’s lap. “I’ve got it so bad for him and we were _inches_ apart and I should have just _gone_ for it. I should have gone for it. Ugh, we could have fucked by now. Hell, we could’ve fucked _twice_ —“

“Ooookay, that’s enough of that for you,” Blake cut in, plucking the bottle of cheap wine out of Yang’s hand. They’d been saving it for finals week, but apparently Yang had decided that pining over Ren was more important. “Ugh, Yang, it’s almost empty. I’m making you buy another one at the end of the semester.”

Yang gave a muffled _fine_ as she buried her face in Blake’s stomach. Blake smiled, scratching her partner’s head and smiling at her pleased hum.

“Why do boys exist, Blake?” sighed Yang’s muffled voice.

“To make our lives miserable?”

Yang snickered. “Probably.”

Blake patted the blonde’s head. “My condolences, Yang.”

Yang suddenly pushed herself up and narrowed her eyes at Blake, a look of horror creeping onto her face. “Oh _god._ Blake. You’re dating _Sun_.”

Blake raised her eyebrow. “Yes?”

“I’m _so sorry._ ”

They burst into a fit of laughter, Yang flopping back down on top of her partner. “How do you _even_?”

“I _am_ dating Weiss, too, you know,” Blake reminded her. “I’m not _completely_ miserable.”

Yang scoffed playfully. “Oh, sure, like _that’s_ what keeps you sane.” Blake rolled her eyes. Yang stuck out her tongue at her. “How’d you manage to land yourself with the most stuck-up girl _and_ the most ridiculous guy we know?”

Blake shook her head and shrugged. “I’m still wondering about that myself.”

Yang groaned. “I’m still wondering why _boys_. Why can’t I just be a lesbian like Weiss? Or hell, Ruby doesn’t have to worry about any of this. She’s not into _anything_. Damn lucky asexuals.”

Blake furrowed her brow. “I dunno, Yang, her and Pyrrha _have_ been spending a lot of time together. Ace doesn’t necessarily mean aro, after all.”

Yang inhaled sharply, pushing herself up again. “I swear to god. If she hurts my little sister—“

“I think she’s safe, Yang.” Blake laughed. “It’s likely to be months before they even hold hands.”

Yang grinned. “And it’ll be graduation by the time they actually get around to kissing.” 

They giggled over the thought for a bit. Finally Yang sat up, leaning against the wall. “Man, like, _everybody’s_ got a person now. You all make it look so easy _.”_

“This coming from _the_ Yang Xiao Long, who could probably get with Glynda Goodwitch if she tried.”

“Oh, fuck, I _wish.”_ Yang sighed. “Okay, look, I’m good at flirting _._ But it’s not serious, Blake, it doesn’t go anywhere. And that’s on purpose. Besides,” she added, looking to the side with pink on her cheeks. “Ren… Ren’s different.”

Blake cocked her head, a smirk on her face. “And here I thought you just wanted to bed him.”

Yang glared at her. “Well, okay, I _do._ Kinda. But…” She pouted. “But _feelings._ ” Blake sighed in sympathy.

“Dreadful. Simply dreadful.”

Yang blew a raspberry. “Shut up.”

Blake just grinned while Yang buried her face in her hands, growling to herself. “Ugh, what am I gonna do, Blake? I can’t just flirt like I do, he’ll get the wrong idea.”

“But it _could_ be a step in the right direction.” Yang looked at her like she’d grown a second head, opening her mouth to object, but Blake held up a hand to shush her. “Hear me out. He probably already thinks you’re hot; everybody thinks that. And you’ve been purposefully spending time together alone. A lot of it. So if you start shaking his tree now, I think he’ll get the message.”

Blinking, Yang considered the idea. Then she smiled, and punched Blake’s shoulder lightly.

“Thanks, Blake. You just might have saved me.”

Blake winked at her. “What are partners for?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Nora, it’s not that simple.”

“Of course it is!” Ren sighed as Nora, bouncing on her bed, launched into yet another explanation of why asking Yang on a date would be the easiest thing in the world. “It’s _so_ obvious!”

“Well, maybe _you_ should ask her out, then,” he snarked. His gun clicked as he fiddled with it distractedly.

Nora growled playfully at him. “I’m not the one she wants to climb like a tree, dingus!” Ren rolled his eyes. “And if you two were really that close to kissing in the gym—“

“Really, Nora, that was an accident—“

“—She must have the best self-restraint in the world!” Nora finished, talking over him. Ren quirked a brow at her with a frown. “You know I’m not wrong! You’re like, the hunkiest hunk to ever hunk!”

Ren pinched the bridge of his nose, giving a small smile. “I didn’t realize hunky hunks wore pink in their hair.”

“That’s what makes you even hunkier!” she explained. “Pink is totally a hunky color. I mean, look at me, duh. Plus you’ve got those _awesome_ battle scars—“

“Are you sure it counts as a battle if I was unconscious?” He’d heard the spiel about his surgery before, but Nora was persistent.

“And you’re _also_ , like, the only guy I know who can say he survived bleeding like a stuck pig every month for half his teenage years.”

“One of two,” he reminded her.

Nora threw up her hands in exasperation. “Come on, Ren, you’re a badass. A verifiable badass. Now shut up and stop being an idiot and ask Yang Xiao Long on a friggin’ date!”

Nora’s tone wasn’t to be argued with. Ren sighed, smirking fondly at her, then stood up. “Fine. You win.”

He was almost knocked back onto the bed, managing just barely to brace himself in time for Nora’s tackle-hug, punctuated by her squeal of excitement. He grinned down at her as she let go of him, and she poked his nose. “I always win, silly. Now go get laid!”

She marched him out the door, closing and locking it behind him. He chuckled, and before his determination could escape, he crossed the hall and knocked on Team RWBY’s door.

Faintly, he heard a pair of boots hit the floor and before he could react, the door opened. Ren pouted, though, as the wrong sibling greeted him from behind it.

“Oh, hi, Ren!” Ruby smiled. “Yang’s not here right now, but I can tell her you dropped…” she trailed off, clapping a hand over her mouth. “…by. Whoops.”

“How did you know I was here for Yang?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Ruby giggled nervously.

“Oh, no reason! Nope. A-anyway, nicetoseeyoubye!” the door slammed in his face. He narrowed his eyes at it, slumping forward. Hanging his head, he turned around to go let Nora know of his failure, when the sound of a voice made him almost jump.

“Hey, you!” Yang beamed at him, walking closer, and he stood up ramrod straight in an instant.

“Yang! Hello. Uh, Ruby told me you were out,” he said, trying to keep his heartbeat under control.

“Oh, yeah, I was dropping off an assignment for Oobleck’s class.” She peered at him. “You look tense.”

“What? N-no,” he stammered. “No, nothing’s wrong. I was just—“ he pointed at the door. “Came to see you.”

Yang smiled, blinking. Did she not expect him to? “You dork. Well, I’m here. What’s up?”

“Uh.” He opened his mouth, wracking his brain for the right words. Yang laughed, and he lost his train of thought again. She slid in between him and the door, face dangerously close to his.

“If you find your marbles again, lemme know. I’ll be inside.” She winked, then turned to open the door.

“W-wait!” He gulped as Yang looked back at him. “I wanted to, uh…” Yang tilted her head. “To, uh…” He took a deep breath, kicking himself as his tongue betrayed him. Finally he rushed the words out. “Date.” Or rather, word. “Date. You. _With_ you.”

Yang’s eyebrows disappeared up into her bangs, pink blooming in her cheeks. “Oh.”

Ren’s brain went crazy, yelling at him a thousand different ways Yang could turn him down. His heart pounded in his ears, but he forced himself to hold his ground, refusing to break eye contact with her. He was sure that in all his years of training, all his skirmishes against the creatures of Grimm, this was the scariest task he’d faced yet.

His pulse stuttered when a smile spread across Yang’s face. He couldn’t help weakly returning it, every voice in his head scolding him for being so obvious. Almost ten seconds crawled by before Yang seemed to remember herself.

“Oh! Right, sorry,” she giggled. Her eyes fluttered downwards, hair glowing softly. Ren took a shaky breath as the blonde’s face flushed, terror and hope and anticipation churning in his gut. Yang met his gaze again, her grin even wider than before, eyes sparkling, and she nodded. “Y-yeah. Yes.”

Ren almost didn’t register what she said, his mind was in such a haze. But the words hit him like an arrow, sending his heartbeat into hysterics and sending a shiver through him. “Cool.” He mentally slapped himself.

Yang laughed again, the sound ringing like bells in Ren’s ears. She stepped forward, bringing herself into his space. Her head tilted upwards, and when she glanced at his lips, his breath hitched in his throat. “Is this okay?” she whispered, the words ghosting over his mouth. He jerked his head up and down, and his eyes drifted shut as she kissed him gently.

His whole body tingled like fire was dancing through him. His brain went numb, cacophony replaced with only Yang’s name. As she pulled away, he tried to chase her lips, wishing it could last even a fraction of a second longer. When he met only air, he forced himself to open his eyes.

Yang was smiling at him again. God, that smile would be his end. She caught her breath, and held up a finger between their mouths. “Take me on that date first.”

Before Ren could answer, she had ducked inside her room and closed the door. Dumbstruck, he nearly lost his balance, having to lean on the wall to make sure he didn’t topple. He stayed there a moment, committing the kiss to memory and reeling at the possibility of _more._ Suddenly, he realized that they hadn’t set a day. Or time.

Smacking his forehead, he laughed quietly. He almost knocked again, but stopped himself; Yang very likely had the whole thing planned out already. Unless she was just as nervous as he was. Was she? Did she even _get_ nervous?

He decided he needed to sit down. That way, at least, Nora would be less likely to accidentally injure him when he told her about what had just happened.

—————

As Yang closed the door and leaned back against it, she felt as though she couldn’t stop smiling if she tried. She glanced over at Blake, who had looked up from her book and was watching her expectantly. Yang covered her face in her hands, trying her damnedest not to make any noise that would be audible through the door in case Ren was still outside. When she peeked at her partner through her fingers, Blake was sporting a proud smirk, arms folded over her chest.

“Shut up, Blake,” she hissed through her grin. “Shut the fuck up.”

Blake merely laughed. Ruby poked her head out from in between her curtains, watching Yang as she practically vibrated with excitement. “Whoa, sis, you’re acting like me all of a sudden. It’s weird. What’s the big deal?” Yang jerked her thumb at the door, still too giddy to say anything else. Ruby gasped, eyes twinkling and a smile growing on her face. “Omigosh, Yang, did he ask you out? Are you going on a date? Did he _kiss you?”_

Yang took a deep breath, attempting to wrestle her nerves into submission. “Yes, yes, and no.” Ruby pouted. Yang giggled again and she elaborated, whispering, “ _I_ kissed _him_ first.”

Ruby squealed under her breath. “Aah, sis, that’s so great! Oh, and Weiss owes me twenty Lien now, sweet!”

Yang’s jaw dropped, and she furrowed her brow, mildly affronted but not at all surprised. “You did _not_ make a bet with Weiss on me and Ren.”

Ruby snickered. “Oh, yes I did.” Yang narrowed her eyes and growled at her. Ruby retreated back inside her bunk, laughing.

Yang did her best not to skip as she made her way over to her bed. Clambering up, she grabbed the nearest pillow and yelled into it, still unable to keep the smile off her face. She came up for breath once before doing it again, pointedly ignoring Ruby’s muffled cackling.

“Yang, I think you’re singeing something,” came Blake’s voice from below her, calm as ever. Yang sat straight up, eyes darting around for anything she might have set on fire, sniffing for the odor of smoke. She yelped upon seeing scorch marks on her pillow and rushed to pat them out. Once she was sure there wasn’t anything still smoldering, she sighed in relief, leaning against her wall.

“I’m a fuckin’ disaster,” she groaned, laughing to herself. She smiled again as she recounted the moment in the hallway for the hundredth time. Sitting up, she opened her scroll and started searching out places in Vale.

After all, she had a date to plan.


End file.
